1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-computer network interaction, and more particularly to networked client-server architectures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In client-server computing and enterprise architectures, data caching is known. What is needed is a method and system to provide data cache of information that is routinely required, and adding data cache based on query.
In client-server computing and enterprise architectures, periodic browser content refresh is known. What is needed is a method and system to provide browser content refresh that is based on change of the underlying data, rather than an arbitrary refresh cycle such as time.
In client-server computing and enterprise architectures, techniques for validation of data entry are known. What is needed is an efficient method and system to validate data entry of static and dynamic data before submission of a trade or transaction.
The preceding description is not to be construed as an admission that any of the description is prior art relative to the present invention.